1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain new phosphoramides and to improved lubricating compositions containing the same. A particular aspect of this invention relates to the improvement in the wear or extreme pressure characteristics of oils or greases by the addition thereto of certain phosphoramides.
2. Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and high contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place, even with lubricants of ever increasing sophistication, unless a load carrying additive is present. As a consequence, much effort has been expended to discover additives useful in preventing such wear. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,317 to Lintzenich describes phosphoramidates of triazoles, such as 1, 2, 4 triazole, effective as load carrying agents, corrosion inhibitors, anti-oxidants, and to increase the stability of lubricant compositions. The entire disclosure of Lintzenich is incorporated herein by reference.